


Captivate Me

by BoxedIntrovert



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: AU?, F/M, I Tried, caliban pov, thirsty caliban
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:33:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23486122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoxedIntrovert/pseuds/BoxedIntrovert
Summary: ‘Soon. It will all be mine.’ He thought to himself before he opened his eyes to the sound of the throne room doors being swung open.The Prince of Hell stood there captivated by the beauty that was Sabrina Morningstar fueled with rage as she headed straight towards him.A look into the mind of our very own self-proclaimed Prince of Hell.(Set during S3 ep. 3)
Relationships: Caliban (Chilling Adventures of Sabrina)/Sabrina Spellman
Comments: 7
Kudos: 105





	Captivate Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! Here's another one-shot no one asked for but hopefully you'll like it anyway.

“Caliban! Caliban! Caliban!”

He couldn’t help the curl of his lips as the crowd of demons chanted his name as if in worship. Closing his eyes he placed King Herod’s crown upon his head, he relished at the sudden surge of power that filled his entire being.

‘Soon. It will all be **_mine_**.’ He thought to himself before he opened his eyes to the sound of the throne room doors being swung open.

The Prince of Hell stood there captivated by the beauty that was Sabrina Morningstar fueled with rage as she headed straight towards him. His grin was feral as he couldn’t resist the taunting that came out of his mouth.

“What does my lady think? It’s just temporary until I win the infernal crown of cour-“

He was abruptly cut off as Sabrina’s hand cracked across his face snapping his head to the side with the force of her blow. He raised a hand to his cheek as he turned his head to face her again, stunned that she would do such a thing.

“We could’ve died! Why didn’t you help us!?”

“Help you? This is a competition. I was watching you, _closely_.”

“If you were watching me, did you know King Herod was coming for his crown?”

“My lady, everyone knows King Herod is a guardian, I assumed you would kill him, or he would kill you, or perhaps you would kill each other. A true monarch knows strategy, now you didn’t answer my question, the crown suits me don’t you agree?”

He knew he shouldn’t have provoked her but Caliban couldn’t help the sudden burst of desire that bloomed inside of him as the young Queen seethed in silence as if to hold back her wrath. He saw it coming and let it happen anyway as his lady’s hand once again connected to his cheek though the force of it was stronger than the last it seemed, as he saw King Herod’s crown fall off his head onto the ground.

The slap was as loud as a clap and stung the side of his face in the most delicious way, he had to stifle the groan that threatened to come out of him.

“The first round is yours. Enjoy it. It’s the last one you’ll win. And I swear, I’ll slice your throat ear to ear before I let you have _**my**_ throne.”

_‘Fuck.’_ Was all he could think as he breathed heavily while she threatened him. She was absolutely stunning like this, her usually flawless pale skin was stained in crimson blood, her white locks coated in blood as well as the rest of her, the way her eyes glittered in absolute rage at him as she clenched and unclenched her jaw. He _adored_ it.

“Sabrina! Sabrina! Sabrina!”

He would be lying to himself if he didn’t want to chant her name as well in worship but not because she was his Queen no, but to worship _**all**_ of her. Mind, body, and soul.

As the mantra continued they both seemed to have lost sight of reality as they stared at one another. He knew she noticed the hungry look in his eyes while he shamelessly gazed up and down her figure as he saw her face flush to a gorgeous shade of rose and her big hazel eyes darkened slightly, and judging by the way her pupils dilated she certainly liked what she saw as well.

“I must say I do look forward to seeing you with a knife at my throat since that throne and Hell will be mine, _Sabrina_.”

His voice had taken a deeper tone since he didn’t bother to try and mask his desire for her, he relished at the fact that she tried to hide the way she shivered at the sound of her name coming from his lips.

“Oh you’d like that, wouldn’t you _Caliban_?”

His eyes widened slightly at the sultry tone she used when she said his name, his smirk was wicked as he took a step closer to her, loving the way she narrowed her eyes as if to give him a warning. He lowered his head close to level with her ear whispering in a husky tone for only her to hear.

“Maybe. Maybe not.”

He pressed his lips lightly against the shell of her ear noting the way she let out a soft gasp at the sensation. The demon prince pulled away from her as he felt another rush of desire flood his being and his senses came back. He knew this was not the place or time.

The young Queen took a step back away from him as she cleared her throat, also coming back to her senses as she tried to shake off the rosy blush that bloomed across her face. She lifted a hand to cup the ear he had kissed and glared daggers at him as if he had insulted her somehow.

“Don’t think I can’t see what you’re trying to do Caliban. I’ll see you at the next challenge.”

Sabrina sent him one last scowl before moving her gaze to Lilith to give her a curt nod. She bit her lip as she gave a slight nod to the crowd of demons that were still cheering her name as she made her way out of the throne room doors.

‘Until the next challenge? No, that won’t do. I’ll be seeing you soon.’

He thought to himself as a smirk tugged at the corner of his mouth. Suddenly a new plan began to form in his mind while he watched, captivated by the way her hips swayed side to side as she walked away from him.

‘Very soon _**my**_ Queen.’

_ **Fin.** _

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully you guys enjoyed this! I'm currently working on another piece that will possibly be posted soon so keep an eye out for it if you'd like. Thank you for reading! 
> 
> Almost forgot but I hope everyone's doing okay so far what with this virus going on. Stay safe, be careful and don't forget to always wash your hands!


End file.
